In the domain of e.g. conservatories systems are known for which relatively extensive concrete foundations are required. This is correspondingly elaborate and costly. In this regard improved floor systems are now known from CH 695 736, in which only punctual foundations at the corners of the floor are required, such that only small areas need to be excavated. The floor system presented in this document additionally comprises a steel frame and a floor panel which is thermally and statically independent thereof. Thus thermal insulation of the floor is simplified and cracking fissuration due to different expansions is prevented.
This floor system, however, is disadvantageous in so far that excavations for concrete foundations are still necessary.